


Tough Love

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Spanking, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: Rookie Steve Yzerman gets himself in trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know Igor wasn't captain but hell with it lol. I don't know much about the older players. Enjoy!

Danny sighed as Stevie refused to get up for practice. Again.

"Steven Yzerman! You don't want to deal with Igor do you? Apparently you don't remember his threat last time you were late." Stevie sat up, his hair sticking up all over the place and mumbled something incomprehensible. He threw oin some clothes and went downstairs to an impatiently waiting mentor. Stevie looked at the floor as he sat down to eat quick and was led to the car. Danny shook his head and drove off to the arena.

Nick Lidstrom was waiting for them on the top step. "Igor isn't really happy that you're late again. Just letting you know." He turned around and ran back inside, the two following behind. Stevie, not looking forward to Igor's wrath, walked quickly to the locker room and got his gear on. He heard the locker room door slam and jumped, startled. His face flushed when he saw Igor's red face. 

"STEVEN GREGORY YZERMAN! Why you late...AGAIN!" Stevie bit his lip and looked down, lacing his skates. 

"Sorry captain. I was exhausted." Igor sighed and pulled him to the ice. 

"15 laps. Now! You'll be getting spanking later." Stevie skated his laps beet red and nervous about his impending punishment. Practice went on as normal and they all chatted on their way to the locker room. Igor snatched him up by the ear after he dressed back in his workout clothes and growled. "Office. Go." Steve complied and stood in the middle of his office waiting for further instruction. He felt the familiar sting of Igor's strong hand against his backside and yelped. 

"C-Captain I'm sorry." Igor shook his head. 

"You forgiven but still get punished. Bend over desk." Stevie obeyed and laid his forehead on his hands already in tears. Igor stood on the side of him and administered 15 hard smacks to each cheek, eliciting a pained cry which quickly turned into sobs. 

"C-Captain please! I'm s-sorry!" Igor finished the punishment with 5 blows to the back of his thighs before rubbing his back. 

"Punishment over. Next time, don't be late. If sick or hurt call me, don't just not show up." Stevie composed himself within a few minutes and after tugging up his clothes, drawing a whimper from him, he walked back to Danny.

"He light a fire on your ass kid?" Steve dropped his eyes and nods trying to hold back from rubbing his burning behind. 

"Yes, Sir." Danny kissed his head and took him home. 

"Let's go have dinner so we can go relax before practice tomorrow." Stevie sat down half asleep and ate his meal silently. They cleaned up, got ready for bed, and got under the covers. "Good night kid." Stevie yawned.

"Good night Danny."


End file.
